monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Backslash
Backslash is an Eklipse Monsuno. Its Controller is Dr. Emmanuel Klipse. Information Backslash is Dr. Klipse’s Monsuno of choice, and is as dark and aggressive as the evil intentions of its master. It is a cross between a wolf and a grizzly bear. With muscular poise, slashing claws, and a jagged spine, Backslash is quite a terror. Show Backslash is first shown near the end of Clash. He appears to be aware of Lock's presense as he is shown growling and clawing the floor whenever Lock roared. Backslash appears again in R.S.V.P. where he is used by Dr. Klipse to battle Dax and Airswitch. He proves himself to be an extremely fast and powerful Monsuno as he easily overpowers and defeats them. He is later used again to battle Lock and quickly dominates the battle, even able to hold his own against Quickforce, Charger and Glowblade when they try to help. It is implied by Hargrave that Backslash has been genetically altered to be invincible. He is on the verge of defeating Core-Tech when Dax and Airswitch join in. Airswitch wraps its wing-like arms around him to hold him in place while Lock, Quickforce and Chager ram into him, and eventually they succeed in pushing Backslash over the edge of a cliff. However it seems that even this was not enough to defeat him as Dr. Klipse recalled him back into his Core rather than returning himself if he had been defeated. Backslash's next appearance is in Shadow, where Dr. Klipse uses him to fight Jinja and Dax, alongside Hargrave and Shadowhornet. They easily dominate the battle and almost defeated Charger and Airswitch until Chase and Lock showed up to turn the tide. However, before the battle could reach a conclusion, Jon Ace and Beyal accidentally triggered the Shadow Effect which caused Backslash and Shadowhornet to turn on Klipse and Hargrave; ignoring Klipse's orders and tossing him aside. He was last seen attacking Klipse when the facility collapsed and presumably returned to his Core after the Shadow Effect wore off. Gallery Show Backslash 15.png|Backslash's first appearance Backslash 8.png|Backslash summoned Backslash 9.png|Backslash roaring Backslash 10.png|Backslash about to use Shock Shriek Backslash.png|Backslash using Shock Shriek Backslash 2.png|Backslash diving at Lock Backslash 3.png|Backslash about to attack Lock Backslash 4.png|Backslash throwing Glowblade Backslash 5.png|Backslash attacking Lock Backslash 6.png|Backslash attacking Quickforce Backslash 7.png|Backslash attacking Charger Backslash 11.png|Backslash being restrained by Airswitch Backslash 12.png|Backslash trying to resist Lock, Charger, Quickforce and Airswitch's attempts to throw him off a cliff Backslash 13.png|Backslash thrown off the cliff by Lock, Quickforce, Charger and Airswitch Backslash 14.png|Backslash returning to his Core Backslash 16.png|Backslash using Fearsome Flex to block Charger's attack Backslash 17.png|Backslash watching the progress of Lock's Core Backslash 18.png|Backslash charging at Lock Backslash 19.png|Backslash's attacks being blocked by Lock's Inner Shine Backslash 20.png|Backslash hit by Lock's Light Spikes Backslash 21.png|Backslash and Shadowhornet under the effects of the Shadow Effect Backslash 22.png|Backslash attacking Dr. Klipse Backslash 23.png|Backslash and Shadowhornet attacking Dr. Klipse and Hargrave Game 99eed4c470f6af4556475d43cb1f2d75.jpg| Monsuno_Core_Eklipse_Backslash.jpg Other Wolf.png|Backslash with Dr. Klipse backslash-1.jpg backslash-2.jpg character_large_332x363_backslash.jpg Category:Monsuno Category:Eklipse